polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Session: 06/06/15 - 06/07/15
Official vote tally for the legislative session that took place from the night of the 6th of June to the early morning of the 7th of June 2015. Speaker: Minister of Records, FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk'' Speaker Elections Acting Speaker FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk called for Permanent Speaker nominations for the TTS sessions at 4.30 PM EST. *'''Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu was nominated by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK * Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M was nominated by Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu and Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed * Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw was nominated by Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT, Captian James Clevery Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB and Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw was duly elected as speaker for the Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday sessions of Parliament. Full Results: * Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu - 0 * Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M - 5 * Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw - 6 Bills Discussed The Palestine for Palestinians Bill: This Bill makes official the stance of the parliament that the territory known prior to 1945 as Palestine is rightful clay of the Palestinian people and not the Jews. This act does not by itself call for the deportation of Jews from Palestine but clarifies our stance on the debate. - Proposed by Illusive Man Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu on 06/06/15 and co-sponsored by ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg on 06/06/15 *An amended version of this Bill was propsed by''' '''Illusive Man Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu and seconded by '''SlyMinx Cerberus '!!KW8JPSNpr4a during the debate: This Bill calls for an official statement fron the parliament that the territory known prior to 1945 as Palestine is rightful land of the Palestinian people and not the Jews. However we only support Palestinian rule of the land if Hamas is in no way involved with their new government. This act does not by itself call for the deportation of Jews from Palestine but clarifies our stance on the ongoing conflict. '''The Gold Standard Bill: The official currency of /pol/, the Good Goy Coin, will be based on a fixed amount of gold, thus introducing a Gold Standard. This gold, and the amount of gold backing the Good Goy Coin, will be handled by the Treasury of /pol/, a subordinate of the Exchequer. Any coin or bill of the Good Goy Coin may not be made of gold or silver, and the gold in possession of the government may not be sold to non-governmental institutions (Including companies, organisations and individuals). ''See Full Draft Here . -Proposed by '''GermanicUltranationalist!NBNWXT2C6M, seconded by Richard J. Bell Independent!!7ZC7KHt/VxA *An amended version of this Bill was proposed by '''SirDigbyChickenCaesar Whip - NatSoc and seconded by '''Minister of Intelligence, Rudi Schattler NatSoc '!!hKNC4jsBKV6''' and ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg This amendment adds a clause 4 to section 2 to read: " All GGC notes are redeemable to a their value in gold at predetermined rate set from the office of the Exchequer". Speaker Election Tally Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw: #''Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK'' #''Richard J. Bell Independent !!7ZC7KHt/VxA'' #''Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw'' #''Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT'' #''Captian James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB'' #''Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb'' Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M: # Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu '' # ''Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed '' # ''Flämische Nationalist NatSoc !!K1iJFhfKIKU '' # ''SirDigbyChickenCaesar Whip - NatSoc !!+jys22KDzze '' # ''Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4 Vote Tally The Palestine for Palestinians Bill: ' * Unamended Bill - 8 votes * Amended Bill - 3 votes * Nay - 0 votes * Abstentions - 2 Unamended Bill: #''Richard J. Bell Independent !!7ZC7KHt/VxA '' #''Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed '' #Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M #''SirDigbyChickenCaesar Whip - NatSoc !!+jys22KDzze '' #''ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg '' #''Trosky DeadWalking Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE '' #''LemonbeardIndependent !!UG6dICdjryD '' #''Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o Amended Bill: # Minister of Intelligence, Rudi Schattler NatSoc !!hKNC4jsBKV # SlyMinx Cerberus !!KW8JPSNpr4a # Atlee Cerberus !!IkPKrPR3zZj Abstentions: # Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK '' # ''Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4 '''The Unamended Palestine for Palestinians Bill was been passed and is now on the statute books of /pol/. The Gold Standard Bill: * Original Unamended Bill - 0 * Amended Bill - 10 * Nay - 5 Amended Bill: # SirDigbyChickenCaesar Whip - NatSoc !!+jys22KDzze '' # Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M # ''ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg '' # ''Minister of Intelligence, Rudi Schattler NatSoc !!hKNC4jsBKV6 '' # ''Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4 '' # ''Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o '' # ''Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu '' # ''Iron - Völkisch Movement !!GzvZ8DZYG+/ '' # ''Trosky DeadWalking Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE '' # ''SlyMinx Cerberus !!KW8JPSNpr4a Nay: # Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK '' # ''Atlee Cerberus !!IkPKrPR3zZj (changed to amended bill after voting closed) '' # ''Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed '' # ''LemonbeardIndependent !!UG6dICdjry # Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU The amended version of The Gold Standard Bill was passed and is now an Act of /Pol/ Parliament. External Links # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46165493/ # http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46172274/ See Also * Archives of Parliament * Legislative Docket * Polcode FatherTed NatSoc (talk) 21:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC)